marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NarutoRevival/How to make ASM trilogy even more Amazing
Although the Amazing Spider-Man failed to match the box office returns of the previous Spider-Man films, this was kinda expected. Despite great enthusiasm from the comic book community, there was a general state of disapproval from the critics that felt a reboot was too soon, along with the detest from the fans of the Sam Raimi's trilogy. But despite the disapproval, the ASM was able to win over many critics and make more money than fellow reboot Batman Begins. With the news of an ASM trilogy, here is what I feel should be in the next two films to make the trilogy Amazing if not Spectacular . In the second film, we should have a time skip, along the lines of Iron Man 2, a few months ahead, but still in high school. During this time, Peter has still not gotten back with Gwen, out of respect of Gwen's father. So in the beginning of the film, Peter is set up with a blind date by Aunt May with the girl next door and he is hating it all the way. Which of course leads up to Mary Jane's introduction, with her trademark line, "Face it Tiger, you just hit the Jackpot.", which leaves him speechless. The film should also introduce Norman Osborn, Harry Osborn and J Johan Jameson. With the Green Goblin as the main villain, which will lead up to Gwen's death. In the film Peter becomes friends with Harry, and creates a love triangle. But in reality, it is just in Gwen's head as Peter is too deeply in love with Gwen to do anything, despite being attracted to MJ and MJ is just flirting with Peter. Right before the final fight, Peter and Gwen should have gotten back together and Norman and Peter should have learned each other's identities. I feel in the end of the film Peter should be grieving, and as MJ tries to comfort him. Peter attacks her party girl personality and as MJ leaves, she decides against it and continues to try to help Peter ending the film. I realize that the second film will be introducing a lot of characters if they follow my line of thought. But these characters are important parts of the Spider-Man mythos. With the Green Goblin being Spidey's archenemy, ignoring him is stupid to consider. Along with Spider-Man being hated by the city, too important a characteristic to ignore. Especially Gwen's death, which shapes Spider-Man is such a vital part of the mythos to throw out the window, if this film trilogy wants to be true to the text. MJ, herself is probably the second most important character in the Spider-Man mythos to next Peter himself. With the start of the third film, Peter, Harry and MJ have moved on to college. With Peter and MJ starting to fall in love with each other, but each refuse to believe it. With Peter although much better does not plan on dating yet, at this time a new villain appears, the Scorpion, who is much stronger than him. With each fight, Peter loses more self-confidence, till Peter considers giving up being Spider-Man. After returning hurt from a battle with the Scorpion, MJ sees him battered up and hurt, as Peter tries to lies. MJ just tells him to stop as she knows that he is Spider-Man. She then tells him of her past and how she knows he is Spider-Man. This is enough for Peter to regain his will. In one fight with the Scorpion MJ is kidnapped. In the final battle Peter is able to defeat the Scorpion through willpower and MJ's help. With Peter and MJ deciding to stop lying to themselves, and declare their love for each other. Later Peter on patrol, finally finds the man who killed Uncle Ben. Peter realizing his uncle's words and his fights with supervillains. Decides to web him up and leave him for the police thinking he finally completely understands his Uncle's words that with Great Power comes Great Responsibility as he swings away. I feel for the third film MJ should act as the deuteragonist. MJ is a fan favorite and Spidey's most prominent love interest. As such should be given a personality similar to her mainstream comic's incarnation. But Peter still get most of the attention and will show more of the willpower that he is known for and will finally say his catchphrase, so the film is not thought as MJ the movie. The Scorpion is the perfect villain to Spider-Man, as he was created by J Jonah Jameson, and the Scorpion is much stronger than Spider-Man, forcing him to plan and win through the willpower, that Peter is known for. The final film will show that Peter is no longer the vigilante he started as in ASM but a true and noble hero. As well we need to make some changes, so this trilogy is not similar to Sam Raimi's. First, when Spider-Man battles the Goblin, Norman should not be attacked by his glider. Despite being a great scene, it was done well in Spider-Man, that redoing it would draw too much criticism and makes the climax somewhat predictable for everyone. And we should ignore Venom, with the disaster that Spider-man 3 was; it is better to ignore him. And finally when making MJ, it is better to make her competent enough to hurt the villains herself, a major factor why the fans like her. As such I suggest when the Scorpion kidnaps her, he is forced to knock her out, as she is hurting him too much, to get away from Peter, and finally never have the Scorpion learn Peter's secret identity. Category:Blog posts